


Kuebiko

by robindrake93



Series: 365 PJO Drabble Challenge 2021 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Animal Attack, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Burns, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Drabble Collection, Grooming, Monsters, Multi, Overdose, POV Third Person, Pedophilia, Self-Mutilation, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: A series of Percy Jackson themed drabbles featuring some pretty fucked up stuff.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan/Chiron, Luke Castellan/Dionysus, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Gabe Ugliano
Series: 365 PJO Drabble Challenge 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085612
Comments: 32
Kudos: 100





	1. (Mrs. O'Leary) Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> _Kuebiko; noun; a state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violence, which force you to revise your image of what can happen in this world—mending the fences of your expectations, weeding out all unwelcome and invasive truths, cultivating the perennial good that’s buried under the surface, and propping yourself up like an old scarecrow, who’s bursting at the seams but powerless to do anything but stand there and watch._
> 
> Check series for more info. The first one is fairly tame. 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my works.

Miss O’Leary was to be married at fourteen. She was to be married because of a prophecy bestowed upon her by an angry Aphrodite and delivered through a nervous Oracle. “No. I refuse! He’s a monster.” 

“Your love would have changed him, but because you refuse to marry him, you’ll become the monster, Mrs. O’Leary,” Aphrodite sneered. 

Miss O’Leary’s body changed. Her bones broke and rearranged. Fur sprouted all over her body. Her face elongated, she walked on four paws. She became a hellhound. 

The demigod she was betrothed to smelled so good. Hunger curled through her, vicious and cruel.


	2. (Luke & Percy & Annabeth) Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the scene where Luke dies in The Last Olympian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains cannibalism.

Luke was still alive when Annabeth pulled the dagger from his side and plunged it into his chest. She sliced him open with sure movements. 

Blood welled up and ran over Luke’s chest, soaking their jeans. His heart beat fast for someone who was dying. Luke’s expression twisted. He grit his teeth. 

Percy recoiled in shock. “What are you doing?” 

Annabeth cut off two slivers of Luke’s heart. “To the victor goes the spoils,” she said, handing one to Percy. She ate hers. 

Percy slowly lifted the piece of Luke’s heart to his mouth. Luke’s heart tasted wild. Percy swallowed.


	3. (Gabe & Percy) Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is a pedophile who gets off on hurting children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains the rape and abuse of a child. I told you it would get fucked up.

Sally’s kid was the most beautiful kid Gabe ever saw. Gabe wanted Percy from the moment he saw the six-year-old. To hold, yes, but not to love. He wanted to tear Percy apart like ripping the wings off an angel. 

The kid’s back talk and snark didn’t endear him to Gabe. But drugged milk and a punch to the temple went a long way in shutting Percy up. 

After knocking Percy out, Gabe pulled his cock free of his jeans. Gabe yanked the unconscious kid to him by the roots of his hair. He pried Percy’s jaws open. Little slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know why Sally chose Gabe...but I often wonder why Gabe chose Sally; an average woman with a full-time job, who had the balls to deny Poseidon. Statistically, it likely didn't have much to do with her and everything to do with her child.


	4. (percabeth) Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth slits Percy's throat.

Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the stone pavement. Annabeth put her knee on Percy’s chest, pushing her forearm against his throat. “If you ever lie to me again, I swear to the gods -“

“I don’t want you anymore,” Percy wheezed. She was heavy on top of him. 

Annabeth’s glare was cold as she pulled the dagger from its sheath at her hip. It wasn’t Luke’s dagger but it was celestial bronze. She slit Percy’s throat with precision, flaying his vocal chords. “You’ll _never_ lie to me again and you’ll _never_ get away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now, in canon, Percy knows that if he ever tries to leave Annabeth, she'll torture him into submission.


	5. (Thalia) Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia dies on Half-Blood Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellhounds eat her.

Thalia didn’t go numb. They always said that you would go numb before dying, that when your body was in such excruciating pain, your brain would turn off. Hellhounds were eating her alive and Thalia felt every single bite. She felt her flesh rip, her bones crack, organs being pulled out. 

The hellhounds jostled and snarled at each other. They stepped on her, careless of where they put their paws. She felt their hot, rancid pants. The stench of canine and death overwhelmed her senses. One took her head in its teeth and bit down.

Thalia didn’t feel anything anymore.


	6. (dionluke) Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus tears Luke open and fucks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual wound fucking ahead.

Dionysus sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Luke’s belly. He had long and sharp feline canines, perfect for tearing flesh. The inside of Luke was steaming hot, and so wet. 

Luke moaned, eyes rolling back into his skull. He didn’t notice that his guts were visible to the world. It wouldn’t be the first time. This wasn’t in pain, it was in bliss. Luke would allow Dionysus to tear him open and fuck him as many times as Dionysus wanted. That was the agreement. 

Dionysus straightened, slid his rock hard cock into the wounds he’d just made. Perfect.


	7. (solangelo) Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will burns Nico.

Will liked to think he was in control of his temper but when he saw the trident tattoo on Nico’s inner thigh - with all of the implications that symbol and placement held - Will lost it. 

Most people thought of Apollo’s children as healers, musicians. If they thought of danger, it was in terms of archery. But everything could be used for evil if you knew how to twist it.

Apollo was also the sun god. Will put his hand over the trident and channeled the heat of the sun through his palm. 

Nico screamed as his flesh burned and melted.


	8. (Ares Cabin & Percy) Deli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ares cabin takes care of the bodies.

It took until the battle at Camp Half-Blood for Percy to realize the bodies weren’t being burnt. Castor’s body wasn’t burned, only his shroud was. “What are they doing with it?” 

Silence. 

The Ares cabin took the bodies of the dead to the Big House basement. 

Percy followed. 

All of the bodies were hung on hooks and cleaned. The campers began to cut off pieces. 

Clarisse caught Percy’s eye. “We supply Dios Deli so that the monsters have something to eat instead of hunt.”

“Dios Deli?” Percy asked. 

“It’s like Monster Donuts but for meat.” 

Percy paled and passed out.


	9. (Gabe & Percy) Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe burns Percy with his cigars.

Gabe didn’t know what Percy was and he didn’t care. All he knew was that no matter what he did to the kid, throwing him into the bathtub would heal him. Sally never had to know, never had to take away his perfect little angel boy. 

Gabe’s current favorite thing to do was sit on the kid and put his cigars out on his skin. He weighed three hundred pounds more than Percy.

Every breath was a struggle. Percy’s eyes were wide with terror. He thrashed but couldn’t get free. Percy didn’t scream anymore, knew better. 

Gabe trained him well.


	10. (Annabeth) Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth decides to be the prophecy child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is extra gross and contains mentions of skinning.

Annabeth pulled the suit on and blended out the seams with makeup. It was hot and humid inside. As a daughter of Athena, she was an excellent weaver and no one could see the cuts she made to wear the suit but makeup was still needed. 

She put contacts in, turning her eyes from gray to sea green. Gently she brushed her hair into its usual bed head. “I deserve all the glory,” she said. 

Annabeth smiled into the mirror. 

Percy Jackson smiled back at her. 

The red skinless thing on the floor whined and cried as it slowly died.


	11. (lukercy) Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's death rewritten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured we could use a palette cleanser after that last chapter.

Luke’s eyes were open - blue, the way they used to be. Luke gripped Percy’s sleeve. Percy could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. “Ethan. Me. All of the unclaimed. Don’t let it...don’t let it happen again.” His eyes were angry, but pleading too. 

“I won’t,” Percy said. “I promise.”

Behind him, Annabeth started sobbing too. 

Percy grasped Luke’s hand, gentle though he didn’t know how much feeling he had left. “Don’t leave me again,” he said quietly so that only Luke heard him. 

Luke mouthed the words _I’m sorry_ , and his hand went slack in Percy’s.


	12. (Gabe & Percy) Eggshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy accidentally kills Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think that Percy killing Gabe is very sexy of him.

_It was an accident,_ Percy told himself. 

Blood spilled from Gabe’s cracked open eggshell head. He’d hit it on the corner of the counter. Those nauseating brown eyes stared up at nothing, glassy. His wormish mouth twisted in a shocked grimace. 

Percy sank to his knees, staring. His legs trembled, he ached deep inside, and his mouth was bleeding. He was in deep shit now. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. And yet… 

Percy got up and took a frying pan from the cupboard. He hit Gabe in the head with it, heard bone splinter. Percy giggled.


	13. (Ethan) Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods hire Ethan to track down and kill unclaimed demigods to feed to monsters so that the monsters don't attack Camp Half-Blood.

Ethan was born to keep the balance. In this case, his calling was to keep balance between demigods and monsters. 

The monsters would hunt demigods to extinction if they were allowed to. Demigods weren’t respawned like monsters; though it did sometimes happen. 

Ethan’s job was to hunt down the unclaimed demigods, kill them, and sell the meat. He knew that there were others out there - a Camp - which sold their dead to Dios Deli but not enough bodies were recovered to sell. 

It was dishonest, dirty work, but it kept their precious Camp safe and that’s what the gods wanted.


	14. (percabeth) Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth rapes Percy in the Argo II.

All Percy wanted was to hold Annabeth. “What are you doing?” 

Annabeth’s hand was in his pants. “I missed you.” 

He was getting hard. Nausea rolled through him. Percy tried to yank her hand away. 

Annabeth curled her fingers tighter around him. “Eager?” she teased. She wiggled out of her shorts. No underwear. 

Percy’s heart pounded. He kept his hands at his sides. His body was betraying him. “We shouldn’t do this.” _Please stop._

“Relax. The doors won’t open.” Annabeth pulled Percy’s cock from his pants. She straddled him, then sank down onto him. 

Percy just wanted to hold her.


	15. (frazel) Bone Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank makes Hazel and engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assisted self mutilation ahead.

“Just do it,” Frank said before transforming into a crocodile. Pain ripped up his spine as the last few inches of his tail were cut off. He shifted back to human. 

“It’s still here,” Percy said, recapping Riptide. 

Frank pulled the bones free of flesh. He chose the perfect one and washed it clean. Then he began to carve it. 

When he proposed to Hazel a week later, it was with a gorgeous white bone ring. “I wanted to give you something of myself.” 

Hazel sensed the ring was made of Frank. She accepted the bone ring. “Thank you, Frank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea that Hazel could make her own engagement ring for Frank using her powers...so how would Frank make one for Hazel using his?


	16. (Luke & Thalia) Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Thalia are hungry when they reach Hal Green’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat cannibalism.

“Luke,” Thalia whispered, “I’m so hungry.” She pointedly looked at the older demigod. 

Luke nodded. He was hungry too. But he hated killing demigods. It was one thing stumbling upon a fresh kill; it was another slaughtering in cold blood. “Okay.” 

Thalia picked up the dagger and stabbed Hal with it. She crouched over his body and cut off a hunk of meat. “Ugly suit,” she commented. 

Luke sat beside her and ripped a kidney from within the steaming cavity. “Yeah. We need to figure out how to escape.” 

One of the monsters prowled. 

“Think we can eat that?” 

“Maybe.”


	17. (Percy) Nectar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy overdoses on nectar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide warning.

Percy’s stomach ached with fullness. He sat on the fire escape outside his window, gazing at the stars. The pot of moonlace rested in his lap. An empty gallon jug sat next to him. 

Fire burned, the flames beginning in his extended stomach. It was not the fast, hot fire of a volcano. This was slow and slowly spiraled outward, a burning caress of his inner tissues. Percy’s skin was feverish and sweaty.

This was supposed to be the best month of Percy’s life. Annabeth would kill him if he said otherwise. Unless, of course, he beat her to it.


	18. (chiluke) Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is touch-starved and Chiron takes advantage of it.

“You’re quite special, Luke,” Chiron said, placing his hands on Luke’s shoulders. “You’ll be a hero one day.” 

Luke was so touched-starved that he didn’t shake Chiron off. “I’m already a hero,” he protested meekly. 

“Almost.” Chiron smiled warmly, invitingly. He slid his hands down the front of Luke’s shirt. “You need special training.” 

Luke looked doubtful. 

“I’ll prepare you for the gods.” Chiron’s fingers brushed Luke’s nipples, felt them stiffen. 

Luke gasped, shivered, whined. His duties rarely gave him the time to take care of his base needs. Chiron would step in and take care of them for Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. All I'm saying is that I don't trust Chiron and Luke was in a very vulnerable place when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to request characters in a scenario.


End file.
